Threesome Disaster
by xxFairyMistressxx
Summary: Gray hears low moans,grunts,curses from his apartment.What should he do?is he gonna let it sway him or not.


**Chapter 1**

**Threesome Disaster**

If you're NOT a fan of Lemons then this fanfic isn't for you. Well this is my 'first' fanfic ever published. being Pervert-ish runs in my blood. Gihee~

**Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. If I own Fairy Tail then it would be a big 'Harem' anime and Gruvia could've been canon by now.

* * *

As usual this day was one of those boorish, nerve-wrecking scenes that can be seen in the Fairy Tail guild. It was half past ten in the morning. Natsu, Lucy and Happy decided to go off in an adventure on their very own. He really hates to admit it but he missed his charades with Natsu. Gray wanted them to get back as soon as possible. Totally _aware_ of his guild mates going in and out of the guild, he sighed. Gray was having his siesta in the morning. A powerful figure, with alluring dark hair and eyes as piercing as those of a hawk, he was _breath-takingly_ handsome man with a smoldering sexual charisma that radiated masculinity but still he was cold as ice. Despite of his stoic demeanor. _Juvia undeniably loves him_ _for he showed her the sunshine and made the rain go away._

Thinking of the untimely arrival of a certain blunette. Juvia Lockser a water mage, she has a mesmerizing,smoky eyes that reflected the dense dark blue rivaling those of sapphire, her body was curvaceous and those striking creamy thighs that would make men go head-over-heels on her. She went straight to Mira's bar undoubtedly ignoring the ice mage's presence behind her. She took the seat near the corner. feeling more hyped up than usual but it isn't obvious.

She just strode past him.

_Juvia? strode past me? am I seeing things right? not that I crave for her every attention but the excitement plastered on her face. 'DAMN…..it made her…...gorgeous.' Gorgeous?! Gray you're being delusional'.because of his observant acumen he was able to notice that.'You need to rest and rest.'_ with that he drifts off to sleepy land adumbrating the scenery taking place right in front of his eyes.

* * *

She tapped.

She leans.

She somehow yawns.

She fiddles.

She stares.

and she's suffering in acrimony.

**After 45 minutes of waiting…**

'_Tsssskkk…What took her so long?'_ she thought. _'Doesn't she even know that this day is important to Juvia? What if she doesn't come and just leave me hanging in the air. No way she's gonna do that. Juvia might hyperventilate or worse die.'_ Mira snaps Juvia out of her reverie. "You seemed so uneasy today Juvia did something happened?" Mira murmurs softly with an obvious tone of concern.

"Juvia's waiting for someone." she replied curtly.

"Waiting for someone? Who? is it Gray if it's him he's just there in those benches." Mira points to the sleeping figure in the near distance.

"Iie. it's not Gray-sama." she blushes mildly.

Mira giggles cutely at the thought of Juvia being way too shy about her and Gray's relationship. _Not that kind of relationship_.

To make herself busy while waiting for that mysterious someone, she ordered a caramelized frank (A/N before the Edolas Arc). Eating it made her feel nostalgic. Gray-sama teaching her how to eat it without getting _sticky_ while Alzack and Bisca addressing them as being lovey-dovey and bold enough to express their feelings with each other. Juvia blushes tenfold. _OH~ ~! GRAY-SAMA!~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

There goes Juvia's desires again.

**Until…**

"neh~ Juvia lets go in a mission together." a pair of blue orbs suddenly appeared next to Juvia.

Slowly turning to the side. Juvia side glances to catch the owner of the said voice. "Gomen Lisanna, Juvia can't she has a lot of things to do maybe next time."

"Uhm…is that it? well see ya later then." Lisanna bid her off. well Lisanna isn't the type of girl who forces people too much. she's way too_ open_.

*CLANK*

*CLANK*

*CLANK*

A pair of metallic boots can be heard throughout the guild.

"Erza you're early." the eldest Strauss greeted.

Mirajane Strauss as bold-as-usual when it comes to her_ lifetime_ enemy Erza. they even fight during their childhood days..pulling each other's hair,whipping each other's butt,yelling at each other,cursing each other and all childish acts that are relevantly violent.

"Yes. so Lucy and Natsu still isn't here." she searched for a rosy pink-haired mage that always go out of hand and a blonde mage that always reprimands the pink mage's behavior. _Reasons. Reasons_. they're inevitable.

She went straight to the bar. Erza sat next to Juvia. crossing her legs to make it appear more _appealing_. i think she doesn't need to do that since it's ERZA SCRALET were talking about _'the perfect epitome of a girlfriend and a hottie.'_

"Are we fine with the schedule?." Erza urged an undertone.

"Yes. rain or shine we're definitely going." Juvia murmured thickly, her attention raking over to the goddess next to her.

"The place. Is it Ok?" Erza being the straight-forward woman she was blushes because of the odd thought.

"No need to worry Erza-_san_ everything is under Juvia's control." bold-as-ever Juvia told in a raspy voice. emphasizing the honorific.

Erza crossing her arms on top of her breasts as she waited for Juvia to finish her food.

* * *

Gray surveyed the two mages chatting in Mira's bar. They were being _too close_… it made him feel uncomfortable.

At that precise moment the two mages headed out of the guild. _'Since were these two so close?.'_ he thought. interpreting these two was a constant _conundrum_.

* * *

Gray was on his way home cause the more he stayed in the guild the more he gets damn bored, with his arms resting behind his head. He was in deep thought of what happened earlier_. It was weird_. Still he was less interested.

Once he had finally reached his home or shall I say apartment. The hallway seems too long making him dead tired before he even enters his apartment. He was a lazy lad. At last he reached his apartment's door. He stopped in his tracks because he searched for his keys. He got it. Don't ask how he got it what matters is he got the key.

He was about to put the key into the keyhole until…

He heard a moan..

He heard a sexual curse..

He heard grunts..

'_DANG!. Is this really my room?'_ He glances upward revealing that it was really his room. Room 325. _'Why do I hear moans?. maybe I was just imagining things or Natsu's sexual thoughts had rubbed on me. Either way I don't care this is my apartment I'm gonna open this damn door.'_ When he opened the door…

all he can thought of is that..

He_ regretted_ opening that door.

* * *

Wait for my next update. Lets pray that it wont take 'that' long.

_Thanks :D_


End file.
